Annoyance
by standingonacloud
Summary: Gray never thought he would find a roseate more annoying than Natsu
He twitched in annoyance, she was here again . Why wouldn't she leave….

It had started off a normal day in the guild, he had beaten that idiot flame-brain into a pulp and cowered in fear of erza. However something was missing, so he had waited and waited wondering what it was.

"Ahh gray, are you waiting for Juvia-chan " that nosy barmaid Mira asked. He turned red and protested " Wh-why would I be waiting for her ? " . The she-demon just walked off giggling about dumb boys in denial

Suddenly the door opened and in came his beloved Juvia , she smiled brightly calling out " Good morning " and Gray smiled until he saw the disgusting pink thing she was attached to.

Now Gray is used to associating Juvia with the emotion of Annoyance: showing up when he was bathing (annoying) , giving him a cake with his face on it (Delicious but annoying) , blushing at Lyon's advances (ANNOYING). But ever since they had lived together and he grew to love her, all these traits became endearing. Apart from the one with that idiot Lyon of course, not that he was jealous. Today though , his annoyance had reached an all time high.

"Graaaay-sama , good morning " beamed Juvia, smiling up at him . He grunted " Morning " trying to look aloof instead of murderous. ' Come on Juvi-chan, let's leave this grump alone and do some shopping instead ". He growled in frustration blocking out cries of "My Gray-sama is not a grump" . _Why , Why was this pink haired freak Meredy hanging around Juvia and holding her hand , being sickly and calling her Juvi-chan. Doesn't she know that all of Juvia's attention should belong to him ._

Ever since Meredy realized juvia was not a threat, the two girls had bonded immensely and whenever Lamia scale was near, were practically inseparable. "Byeeee Grumpy Gray " Meredy chortled gleefully dragging his rain woman with her . "Wait ! I need to buy a new shirt, I'll come with you" he shouted , catching up to them . There was no way he was going to leave her alone with that equally annoying extension of Lyon.

* * *

"You Know, I don't understand why you came since you are just going to lose all your clothes , stripper " drawled Meredy "seriously give me and Juvi-chan some girly alone time " ." In your dreams you piece of cotton candy , Juvia only spends alone time with me " uttered gray . She laughed, grating on gray's nerves " For someone who claims he doesn't care about her , you are awfully jealous " . " Of course, I care about her, a lot of things have changed since we saw you at the games " barked Gray , almost regretting his decision to join the girls. It was quiet for a second before Meredy Mischievously grinned " You're right, a lot has changed such as me and Juvi growing close. I won't let my sweetie get corrupted by you".

Gray was about to snap at her when juvia called out " What do you think of this outfit ? "

He almost had a nosebleed right there, she was wearing a tight Chinese style dress with a bow around the waist, hugging all of her cute curves, making him want to reach out and t—"You look A-mazing Juvi , I'm so glad you chose the one I picked for you " the she-devil squealed. "You have to wear this next time you visit me in Lamia " . A vein ticked on Gray's head, she was going too far, Like he'll ever let his woman visit this annoying chick ever again , if anything he is going to lock juvia up in his room with him and burn this sinfully sexy outfit , unless she wanted to wear it FOR him.

"Ano – what does gray sama think, " she asked nervously almost. She loved Meredy-chan but this was a bit out of her comfort zone . "No, I don't like it " Juvia's eyes began to water , D _does gray sama think I look ugly._ Gray almost smacked himself and almost agreed to let Meredy beat him up (as she was threatening him in the background) . " What I mean is , Pink is not your colour, you would look much better in Blue , juvia " he smiled at her gently, holding up a cute blue blouse. Relieved, she said " Of course, whatever you like Gray-sama " leaving behind a gloating gray and disgruntled Meredy.

* * *

The rest of the day was like this . _Meredy feeds Juvia Ice cream_ "Sorry, I knocked your ice cream down juvia, there was an ant on it " . _Juvia feeds the fishes in the park whilst gray and meredy quarrel . Gray Secretly calls Natsu to tell him Meredy is looking to fight him_ " But Ice-Dick told me to come and get you for our fight" This was the outing from hell for gray, as whatever he did he couldn't shake Meredy off.

Finally, it was the afternoon and Juvia and Meredy were hugging and exchanging tearful goodbyes. Tchh _\- couldn't she leave faster_ wondered gray. His musings were cut short my Meredy pulling him into a hug " Listen carefully Fullbuster , Juvia loves you and it seems from today that you love her but hurt her and I'll bring her with me to Lamia faster that you can strip off all your clothes" . Gray Gulped, his record was 3 seconds. "Don't worry Meredy , I will take good care of juvia, always, she is MY partner after all " he said sincerely albeit slightly aggressively .

" WHY ARE MEREDY-CHAN AND GRAY-SAMA HUGGING FOR SO LONG, DON'T TELL ME JUVIA HAS A LOVE RIVAL AGAIN "

Oh juvia, you'll find out who gray really loves soon enough


End file.
